This invention relates to a scraper-chain conveyor and to a channel section thereof.
A scraper-chain conveyor conventionally includes a plurality of channel sections joined end-to-end in such a manner as to permit limited actuation in all directions. Each channel section has a pair of side walls between which is welded a plate which defines the conveying surface and separates the two runs of the scraper assembly.
It is known to make each of the channel sections of such a scraper-chain conveyor in two trough-shaped parts. The lower trough-shaped part defines the lower run of the scraper assembly, and the upper trough-shaped part defines the conveying surface and the upper run of the scraper assembly. (See DE-PS No. 573 972, DE-PS No. 922 754, DE-PS No. 848 029 and "Gluckauf" 1977, page 704).
Scraper-chain conveyors of this type are relatively light installations made of profiled sheet-metal sections. They are not capable of resisting the heavy loads encountered in modern heavy-duty mining installations having a winning machine (such as a plough) guided along the conveyor.